The first...
by Blinkboy
Summary: This is my first fic. I don't see many Taiora's anymore so I thought I'd write one. Plz R.R.


Disclaimer:(sighs) I don't own Digimon or any songs of Blink182 I use in my fics.  
  
As we all know Tai and Sora are best friends. Except both want to be more, alot more. Tai finally got up the courage to ask Sora out on a date. This is their first date, and here is how it turned out.   
Oh yeah, set in after 02,Sora and Matt never got together.  
  
  
  
'Man,what's wrong with me?'Tai said to himself. He was so nervous about his first date with the girl he's loved for most of his life, that he got ready 2 hours early. Now he was ready and had to wait. 'well I guess Ican drive around awile' he thought to himself. As he went outside and got in his dad's car, (he had to borrow) he flipped on the radio.  
  
It was finally time for him to pick Sora up and he didn't want to be late, so he got there as fast as he could.  
  
When he finally got there one of his favorite bands came on, but he had it turned down so low and he was so nervous he couldn't hear it.  
  
In the car I just can't wait   
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think   
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
As Tai got out of his Dads car Sora saw him walking up, because she'd been watching for him to drive up, so she ran down to him. As usual Tai was wearing his blue headband, but not his goggles, he never asked Davis for them back because he didn't need them, he was no longer the leader. He also had on an orange Addidas T-shirt, and a pair of his favorite khaki cargo pants. Sora was wearing a white shirt with a red heart set In the middle and it was cut just below her belly button showing a small portion of her finely toned stomach. She was also wearing a dark blue miniskirt. His hair is still as wild but he got it cut so it's a little shorter, and her light auburn hair was let grown out so it was at her shoulders. She got to the car and they both said "Hi" in unision, when they did they noticed the other blushed the slightest bit so they both looked away. They both got in the car and Sora said, "So umm...where are we going to eat at?"  
  
"Uhh, well you know I want to take you somewhere great but..." he trailed off.  
  
"Tai it's okay, as long as I'm with you it dosen't matter where." Sora said sorta cutting him off.  
  
"Oh, Ok." he said, 'Wow she's so great' he thought. He looked over at her and smiled , as he smiled he thought, 'God she's beautiful' he had always of her as being a very pretty girl, but tonight she somehow seemed especially gorgeous.  
  
"So how about that new new pizza place next to the park?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sora replied.  
  
Let's go  
Don't wait  
This nights almost over   
Honest, let's make this last forever.  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever   
Forever and ever.Let's make this   
last forever  
  
They finally got there and both ordered thier favorite soda (Mountain Dew...haha) and a large pepperoni and bacon pizza. (another of my favorites, they might not like them but this is how it's gonna be)  
  
Just before the pizza got there Sora noticed that Tai was shaking. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong the pizza arrived.  
  
'Ugh, I hope she dosn't notice me trembling, I just can't help it.' he thought as he put a slice on his plate but, but didn't take a bite. He was so hungry but for some reason he couldn't eat, and he hadn't all day because he was so nervous.  
  
Sora noticed he wasn't eating and said, "Tai is something wrong? Your not eating."  
  
He quickly repiled, "No, nothings wrong" he said trying to sound cheerful taking a bite.  
  
She smiled and also started eating.  
  
When you smile, I melt Inside   
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time   
I really wish it was only me and you.  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room.  
Please don't look at me with those eyes   
Please don't hint that your capable of lies   
I dread the thought of our very first kiss   
A target thet I'm probably gonna miss  
  
After they both finished they decided to go on a walk through the park.  
  
Tai had always been popular with the girls but he'd always turn them down, so this really was his first date with anyone. Sora was popular with the guy's too, she has been on a couple of dates but could never get serious with anyone because she knew she already loved someone.  
  
They had walked a while and he knew he had to break the silence, "So, are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yes I am" She stated with confidence.  
  
"Ok, Sora I need to tell you something."Tai said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I, I...umm, ok we've known eachother a long time and as long as I can remember, I've...loved you."  
  
Let's go   
don't wait   
This nights almost over   
Honest, let's make this night last forever.  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever  
  
She looked sorta shocked but she was also smiling.  
  
Tai saw this and thought 'Great now she's gonna laugh in my face.'  
  
"You know what Tai?" she said.  
  
"What?" he said without any expression.  
  
"That's great because I've loved you along time too." she said happily.  
  
Hearing this Tai felt like he could do a backflip, but he supressed the feeling.  
  
"I love you, Tai." Sora said.  
  
"I love you too Sora." Tai said.  
  
Just then he pulled her into a loving embrace and then they experienced  
there first, and certainly not there last, kiss.  
  
He had never done this before but somehow he instinctively knew what to do. After a while they needed air and pulled apart. They had to leave and he had to take her home so thay walked to his Dad's car with her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on her's.  
  
When they got to her apartment she leaned over and whispered in his ear "I love you." he turned his head and said "I love you too." Then she gave him his goodnight kiss and said, "Call me, I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I will and I'll see you in my dreams." Tai said as she got out and ran up the stairs.  
  
As Tai drove off he thought 'Wow I'm the luckiest guy on earth .I'm in love with someone that loves me for who I am, and not for how much money I have or anything like that.'  
  
Then he let out a giant 'sigh' smiled and said "We'll both love eachother...  
  
Forever and ever."  
  
Well how was my first fic? If it seriously sucked please tell me, I can take it. I almost didn't put this up because an author might think I'm ripping them off but I didn't I wrote this a couple of monthes ago but never put it up because I didn't have any free time. So if the certain author thinks I'm ripping them off I'm sorry.   
  
*Old man voice* "One more thing I just hafta say It's 12:30 and I'm tired"  
  
Taiora Rulz  
  
Goodnight. 


End file.
